fateouter_havenfandomcom-20200214-history
Holy Grail Wars
Concept A Holy Grail War 'is as the name states, a battle fought for the Holy Grail. This battle is fought between seven pairs of Masters and Servants, for the purpose of obtaining the Holy Grail, an omnipotent wish-granting device, although most Holy Grail Wars devolve into a degenerate mess with no interest in attaining the Holy Grail. Fifth Holy Grail War/Genesis Events of Note * Gnome infestation in Fuyuki City * During the first night, Servant Archer utilized Caladbolg against Servant Berserker, killing him. * Shirou Emiya brawls Old Man Kamimura shirtless in his house. * Shirou Emiya wastes all of his Command Spells, and is betrayed by his Servant. * Detonation of building near Train Station at the hands of Old Man Kamimura in thanks to a statement made by Armand Bremner in regards to the theft of Old Man Kamimura's beloved Bandana blaming the Servant Saber for the act. * Hannah Abbot utilizes a Command Spell in order to turn Servant Saber into a Berserker, killing Servant Rider and resulting in his death at the hands of Servant Lancer. * Shirou Emiya faces Servant Archer. Battle inconclusive, as a Servant from the previous Holy Grail War (Servant Gilgamesh) intervenes and kills Servant Archer. * Servant Caster is slain by Servant Assassin in a betrayal. * Shirou Emiya creates a weapon reaching legendary status by utilizing reinforcement magecraft on a broom. This Mystic Code is known as "Broom-kun". * Masumi Ogata is almost killed by Armand Bremner, barely survives. * Kirei Kotomine is almost killed by Armand Bremner, survives due to kill not being confirmed. * Servant Gilgamesh is slain by Shirou Emiya due to his mastery of Servant Archer's techniques. * Holy Grail manifests in thanks to Gilgamesh's soul. * Kirei Kotomine utilizes the corrupted Holy Grail to re-summon Servant Berserker, as well as another wish which causes the Sixth Holy Grail War. * Masumi Ogata is transformed into Dead Apostle by the Holy Grail. * Cu Chulainn is slain by Musashibo Benkei. * Kirei Kotomine is slain by an outsider. * Greater Holy Grail is destroyed by Shirou Emiya * Winner of the Fifth Holy Grail War is Armand Bremner due to having the last remaining Servant. Sixth Holy Grail War/Genesis Events of Note * Holy Grail is able to remanifest due to the wish of Kirei Kotomine. * Shirou Emiya and Armand Bremner quickly get discover this and become involved. * Unaffiliated man Alexander "Ocelot" Anderson becomes involved in the Holy Grail War by complete accident, dragging his rival Diofer "Dio" Branfield into the fray as well. * The Noble Phantasms of Servant Rider and Servant Archer clash, creating an extremely powerful explosion. * Sion Eltnam Atlasia arrives in Fuyuki City due to TATARI's imminent manifestation. * TATARI utilizes the rumors caused by the fight between Servant Rider and Servant Archer in order to manifest as Rider's Noble Phantasm '「Deus Machina Demonbane」 * Bazett Fraga McRemitz and Cu Chulainn as Servant Lancer are also involved in the war as an eight pair * The next night, TATARI manifests fully, allowing for the Holy Grail from 20 years ago to be summoned as well. * Armand Bremner faces off against Masumi Ogata, and is just barely slain by her, allowing Masumi Ogata to attain the Holy Grail and rewrite human history. Fifth Class Card Holy Grail War/Lost Events of Note * Class Card Ruler manifests and is forced onto an unknown person. * Manifestation of Mirror World allows for a second set of Class Cards, which are attained by Rin Tohsaka and Shirou Emiya. * The Master of Archer orchestrated the events which caused Melly Sun and Naito to be involved in the Holy Grail War. * Naito is slain by one of the Master of Archer's associates utilizing the second Berserker * After being almost defeated by Rin Tohsaka, the Master of Archer is forced to temporarily uninstall the Archer Class Card, allowing him to realize the gravity of his deeds due to the influence of the Archer Class Card being too strong on him. * After the Master of Archer uninstalls, he is quickly slain by Ruler's familiar. * A new Master becomes involved in the Holy Grail War due to Ruler's interference, and is granted an Assassin Class Card. * Akela von Einzbern manages to manipulate the Geas of Ruler's familiar by utilizing self-suggestion. * Ruler resurrects Naito, however forces his negative emotions to surface in the process. * After Naito's returned to his natural state, the battle between Ruler's familiar and the rest of the Masters commences. * The conclusion of this battle is unknown. Great Holy Grail War/Lost Red Faction Black Faction Events of Note * The manifestation of Servant Ruler, Angelus. * Hiro Nanaya and Assassin of Black are both the heirs of the same family, although from different worlds. A similar phenomenon can be observer with the presence of Shirou Yusa and Berserker of Red, who both belong to the Fourth Heaven. Furthermore, Shirou Yusa exists only as the Apoptosis to Ren Fujii, and should not be able to manifest otherwise. * Most Servants in the Black Faction had been altered by unknown means. * The observation of this timeline was interrupted before the war could conclude. A similar phenomenon occurred between the finale of the previous Grail War and the beginning of this one. As such, no further events could be recorded Fourth Eastern Holy Grail War/Edo Events of Note * The observation of this war was extremely segmented due to unknown circumstances. * Near conclusion of this war, Servant Rider was able to rematerialize in the Foreigner Class. The method and process he used is unknown. * Servant Caster was able to temporarily manifest as a Saver Class Servant in thanks to his Noble Phantasm, allowing him to match Servant Foreigner. * Servant Foreigner utilized the 「Cor Leonis」'in order to form a pact between himself and Servant Saver, not allowing either to act until the beginning of the next Holy Grail War. Fifth Eastern Holy Grail War/Edo Yasukahagi Events of Note * Shirou Yusa once more manifests as a Master in a Holy Grail War, despite a being from his world being summoned as a Servant. It is unknown as whether the summoning of Servant Assassin brought him into the world, but this is doubtful as another self of him, Tenma Sukuna, exists and fulfills the role of Apoptosis. It is possible his role as Observer has a larger effect than was previously known. * Servant Caster's familiar was responsible for slaughtering hundreds in order to gain more power. * Utilizing the combined power of their Noble Phantasms, Servant Rider and Kurou Daijuuji were able to utilize Infinite Heat and Absolute Zero in order to overpower the ''death of Yatsukahagi's Rider. * Tenma Momiji's power, along with the presence of the undiscovered Longinuslanze allowed her to materialize a weakened version of Servant B̴͡e̸҉͜as͟t̀͘͟, Reinhard Tristan Eugen Heydrich. The reason this is possible is due to the remains of Mercury that remained in the Eternal Moment.. * Due to the nature of Servant Rider's Noble Phantasm and the presence of Kurou Daijuuji, his greatest rival manifested and crushed all of Suwahara, proceeding to clash his「Shining Trapezohedron」 against Kurou Daijuuji's. All of creation would have ceased to exist in this moment had Mugen Daiguren Jigoku not allowed for a recreation of the Twilight Beach. * Servant Saber allowed for Yuuki Terumi to regain the Susano'o Unit, and manifest himself as Servant Saver; Takehaya Susano'o-no-Mikoto. * During the climax of the war, in thanks to Servant Berserker's raw destructive power, Servant Saver is returned to his normal form, as Servant Archer and Kurou Daijuuji are allowed to face off against Yuuki Terumi before the Blue. Servant Archer's Noble Phantasm allows him to ultimately gain control of the Blue, and rewrite human history once more in order to repair all the damage that had been done. Fifth Holy Grail War/Lunar Events of Note * During the events of this Holy Grail War, the Master of Archer had retained a Servant from the previous Holy Grail War he had participated in; Servant Lancer, Karna. * During the beginning of the war, Servant Assassin had slain Rex, however he was given an artificial heart which allowed him to stay alive due to an otherworldly artifact he was in possession in. * Servant Saber was slain in thanks to the combined efforts of Servant Rider and Servant Lancer. * During an encounter between Servant Rider, Servant Lancer and Karna, Servant Rider's Noble Phantasm first was destroyed. * The utilization of Servant Rider's second Noble Phantasm allowed for the end of all life, ending the Holy Grail War with him as the de-facto winner. Recreation of Fifth Holy Grail War/Lunar Events of Note * This is a recreation of the Fifth Holy Grail War on the Moon, along with all of the participants, in order to see who should undo the effects of Servant Rider's Noble Phantasm. The choice of location is in thanks to Arcueid Brunestud, who decided she liked it there more, constructed a Marble Phantasm to achieve this. Thanks to this, the Day/Night cycle was greatly distorted. * Pyra's Noble Phantasm was restrained, unable to leave Earth, due to the Chains of Heaven holding it down. * Due to the Lance of Longinus' presence on the Moon, the Marble Phantasm that was on the Moon was unstable. * The nature of this war caused a slight redistribution of the Servants, causing Hellebore to be granted Servant Berserker as well. * After Eita Shimizu had been rendered unconscious, Hellebore removed his Command Spells and formed a pact with Servant Lancer. * During the conflict of ideals between Rex and Hellebore, Hellebore orders all of her Servants to kill her. * '''Event cannot be observed. * Eita Shimizu, after realizing he no longer had his Servant and could not attain his wish, ended his life. * Servant Berserker was slain by Servant Archer, in spite of their extremely incompatible nature. Servant Archer was later slain by Servant Saber and her Master. * Servant Lancer was slain in a duel against Servant Caster, who utilized a melee attack with her broom. * Gawain is slain by Karna, although this still proved quite difficult for Karna. * Servant Caster, albeit with the assistance of a Command Spell, was able to utilize her Noble Phantasm, 「Magicannon: Final Spark」'''in order to defeat the god-slaying Noble Phantasm「Vasavi Shakti」''' * Servant Rider's Noble Phantasm, which was activated due to the Command Spell of his Master, was defeated by the use of another Command Spell and Enkidu's Noble Phantasm'「Enûma Eliš」' * Arcueid Brunestud and Enkidu allowed the remaining participants to attain the Holy Grail after the events had transpired. In spite of that, Servant Saber utilized her power as Heaven's Holy Grail in order to achieve her desired result, which almost erased her very being. * Arcueid Brunestud and Enkidu remained on the Moon. A year later, during their duel, Enkidu and Gilgamesh destroy the Far Side of the Moon. Arcueid Brunestud's fate is unknown. Great Holy Grail War/Shattered Red Faction Black Faction Events of Note * The manifestation of Servant Ruler, Ryougi Shiki. * Fuyuki City was evacuated before the war commenced. * The 16th who should not be. * The other side which should not be. * During the encounter between Saber of Black and Archer of Red, both were able to destroy their most powerful Noble Phantasms respectively. * After the battle with Servant Ruler, Saber of Red was forced to form a new contract with Tatsue. * Saber of Black was able to server his contract with his Master and leave the Holy Grail War with the utilization of his Noble Phantasm, 「Yamato」.. * To be continued. Fantastical Holy Grail War/Fantasy Events of Note * Due to unknown circumstances, Servant Caster is unable to access her memories, and as a result, Noble Phantasms. * In an encounter between Servant Assassin and Servant Berserker, Servant Lancer was ordered with a Command Spell to assist in Servant Assassin, allowing the two of them to kill Servant Berserker. * Servant Berserker survived through the ordeal in thanks to the utilization of her Master's Command Spells * Servant Lancer is slain, while at the same time Fukou Bu-Xing is slain. Servant Saber and Servant Lancer's former Master, Akira Akagi, form a contract. * Fukou Bu-Xing is revived utilizing the materialization of the memories of the Fourth Holy Grail War's Caster, Reimu Hakurei by Welhart Cross. * "Ikazuchi Kuroyama" is slain by Fukou Bu-Xing. Servant Assassin fakes her death, which allows Servant Caster to unlock a fraction of her memories due to ther grief. * Fukou Bu-Xing orders Servant Archer to take out the Ose Clan. He later becomes the First Chairman of a newly formed Yakuza Clan, gathering the remaining families from the Ose Clan. * Fukou Bu-Xing discovers Servant Rider's Master. E͡v̕e͡r̀ything ͜wa̡s͞ ҉fin̢e. * A battle occurs between Servant Saber and Archer against Servant Caster and Berserker. The battle is interrupted by the newly summoned Servant Ruler. Akira Akagi is granted a new Command Spell by Servant Ruler. * The Church is destroyed by Servant Saber's Noble Phantasm, restoring a part of Reimu Hakurei's memories. Servant Assassin slays Servant Berserker and Servant Ruler. Welhart Cross and Machi Sakuma engage in a duel, ending with the loss of Machi Sakuma's eye. * Servant Lancer is revived in thanks to Servant Rider's violation of every rule in the book. She forms a contract with Machi Sakuma, and uses her powers of fate manipulation to restore her eye * Servant Archer assassinated Akira Akagi. Servant Saber forms a contract with a Yukei Satsura. * The world's transportation to Gensokyo begins with the utilization of Yukari Yakumo's powers to manipulate boundaries. Yukei Satsura and Welhart Cross engage in a duel, ending in Yukei's loss. * Welhart Cross battles Yukei Satsura and Machi Sakuma. The duel ultimately ends in Welhart's death. * Servant Rider engages Servant Saber, Lancer, Caster, and Assassin in a duel. During this duel, Servant Caster remembers her final Noble Phantasm. Assassin and Fukou Bu-Xing fall, reviving Servant Caster's broken memories in his body. After his defeat, the battle resumes, with Servant Rider utilizing Noble Phantasms from other timelines. She ultimately loses. * The Holy Grail is summoned. * Servant Saber is killed so that she does not remember the events of the War when she is brought back Gensokyo. * Servant Lancer and Caster turn Gensokyo back into its non-broken state. * All of the Masters besides Servant Rider's go to Gensokyo. * The land of Gensokyo m͘eet̕s͏ it̵s͏ ͞fa̡te ́o҉n̴ce͢ ̛m͞o̷re͟.